gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Taromaru/@comment-26976801-20150911033444/@comment-26976801-20151013153624
"Wow, creepy much, doing a trace. Also rather hypocritical of you to call out someone's aggression and insults and then go pull some passive aggressive stuff like that. (if you want to now what town I live in and my ISP just ask)" Thank you, tracing was part of my hobbies and latter jobs in the past, in fact I own now a small VPN server and own/co-own many others small/medium net orientated projects, sites and companies. But, hypocritical? Me? Oh no, I just gave him/her a taste of his/her own medicine, keep in mind there is a whole world between direct insults against me and other fans and a simple traceback. "Passive aggressive", nice way to say it, but that feint doesn't work with me. In fact, this is the same things mostly admins, mods and even some users here on Wikia, on sites like Gamepedia, and even Wikipedia do with people being so offensive like this "anon". "Being anon doesn't give you the liberty to post whatever you want on the Internet, specially insulting others". Keep that in mind. And feel free to traceback me, I'm living in France at least until December :D *"Want other die not so cool , dude . Some idiot just want something they hate is die ( how dumb and selfish ), instead i think you are the one who deserve die , you use your emotional to judge something not logical , i don't feel sad when the dog is die , but i respect it . ( ps : you human just want people to call you emotionless but actually you not , you just stupid and annoy :3 :D ) ( bad English but hope idiot like you understand )" Ok, I will try to "decipher" what you said...not your fault you still don't speak English properly even when you are an immigrant there on the US buddy, I know right n.n I will not retract about my thoughts for Taromaru's death, even if I wrote them before chapter 12 of the anime was released. And I will tell you why. First, he is the main cause of the outright and categorical failure of the anime, it's mine and most fans opinion. Is not "hate" actually, they ruined the TV show and the dark atmosphere from the manga with it aboard. PERIOD. Second, the total Tearjerker plus Ass-pull combination on the last moment (Taromaru "magically" being half zombie half dog still, saving Yuki ripping a zombie's head off with his tiny body and mouth, got cured somehow after the infection was very advanced on it, and finally dying on Miki's lap) and adding the totally screwed idea of "Oh no! Taromaru was actually protecting a puppy hiding -oh casually- in the secret basement, that's why it went to confront Zombie-Megu! :O" andddd the cliffhanger of such puppy looking at Taromaru's grave at the end like hinting "We are going to make a second season -in 2056, bookmark it- with a new puppy! And we will probably kill it again since we are Nitroplus and we always **** things up at the last moment! :D" make just me puke. Yeah, the scenes with Taromaru recovering with the vaccine, trying to eat, and when it died in Miki's lap was *really sad* and made me nearly cry, but I shook it off my head after a moments, I have watched too many animes along the years to know when an ass-pull is...an ass-pull, made for the sake of trying to patch what they did with the anime at the last moment. Third, you say I'm emotional and at the same time emotionless (eh! I'm not a robot, I'm a Cleverbot :3)...wait what? Speak English please, do a little more effort next time please n.n I honestly don't understand you. Fourth: "You human..." So what are you, an aliennn??? D: Fifth and last, I don't judge Taromaru's whereabouts in the anime with my emotions, and actually with the logic (and yes...*it is* logical) as I said previously, it killed the anime, I base my opinion in just what more ruined the show and was hated by most fans from the TV version. Also keep in mind, if you don't like people which want/wish X character dying, I suggest you to check Yuki's comment page...it's full of users wanting her dead and calling her just dead weight for the team...and lately even Yuuri falls in this category since the "Ruu" thing. Finally, see all the insults I remarked in bold in your post quoting it...i think you are another one needing to read the site policy eh? :3 And instead telling you also to die, I hope The Supreme Being enlighten your life, mind and soul better, blessings! :D *"I know of a couple therapists that could help you with your problem." Next time use a quote or name the poster or the IP if it's an anon, otherwise I cannot tell (neither me or anyone else) who are you talking to. Thanks :D